


Dean is Cas' Living Tutorial to Sex

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is Human, Cas is clueless, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Virgin Castiel, dean and cas - Freeform, it's the panda's fault, my friend made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand 'human interactions', they start with a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is Cas' Living Tutorial to Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> So I saw this joke post on a Tumblr page of 'how to give a hug' it's so ridiculous and funny and I immediately thought of Cas. So this was just gonna be a smoopy 'Cas doesn't get it' and they have a laugh. But thanks to my best friend CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel this ended up being blatant smut without any plot at all. So it's just human Cas being clueless and Dean taking the wheel haha enjoy! ;)

            Dean and Cas were presently in the bunker living room. Dean idly watching television while Cas had his nose buried in a book, or two, actually there were quite a few on the side table next to him. Sam was out on a supply run and since they weren’t on a case the two decided to be lazy, or at least Dean was. Dean was sure Cas didn’t even know what that was.

            Dean smiled without thinking. Watching Cas read so intensely, and looking so human, in fact he looked damn near naked. Dressed in soft, worn sweat-pants, a maroon V-neck a t-shirt, feet bare and tucked underneath his thighs as he was cross-legged, “What are you reading now?” Dean asked from his perched place on the couch.

            “Basic human interactions and their functions,” Cas mumbled, eyes squinting in his signature sign of confusion, flipping to another page.

            “What interaction could you possibly need to read about that you can’t just ask me and Sam about? What are you reading, ‘don’t creep people out’ for Dummies?” Dean chuckled, he knew Cas was awkward, in all the time he’d known him, ‘affection’ was lost on him. He and Sam’s interactions were testament to that. Even the few times Dean had tried to hug him it had been stiff and Cas definitely did not know what to do, his arms stiff at his sides but not exactly resisting.

            “Humans are rather affectionate, are they not?” Cas asked over the edge of the book.

            “Yeah, I guess, I mean, yeah we are,” he shrugged, sipping his beer, muting the TV as a loud obnoxious commercial came on.

            “Angels are not. We do not require it.”

            “Well, since you’re human now Cas, don’t you think maybe you need it sometimes?” Dean arched an eyebrow.

            “It is strange, yes, I do, that was why I thought it prudent to read up on the subject.” Cas’ brow furrowed deeply as if the reason was obvious.

            “You don’t need a fucking book man, you need a hug, just give it, or ask.”

            “So if I were to ask for a hug right now, you would fulfill my request?” Cas queried, closing the book with a soft snap.

            Dean was smiling again, setting his beer to the table in front of him, “You make it sound like you’re very formally ordering a pizza Cas, it’s no big deal.”

            “Can it be for no reason at all? I needn’t be sad or in distress?” Cas continued his line of questioning.

            “Sure Cas, families hug, and you’re family, you know that right?”

            “You have told me yes,” Cas’ eyes dropped to his lap with a warm smile, “I would like to try it then.”

            Dean shook his head with a laugh, “Alright, com’ere,” Dean got up from the couch, standing in front of the armchair Cas was lounged in, “Well get up, can’t do it from down there.”

            Cas did as told automatically like he seemed to always do, angel or not

            “Real simple, I put my arms around you, you put your arms around me, not any of that limp arm thing, got it?” Dean leaned down just the slightest to catch Cas’ gaze that had dropped, “Alright, bring it in.” he fanned his arms out. Cas, of course awkwardly moved forward. The hug was stiff and just oh, so Cas.

            “Relax man, this isn’t battle, it’s a freaking hug,” he tugged Cas forward just a bit to get him off balance, of which resulted in Cas fully falling into the hug. “Arms up you dork, what did I tell you?”

            Cas once more did as told and wrapped his arms around Dean’s back. He wasn’t sure where you put your face, or your hands, or how long it was supposed to last.

            “See? Easy as pie,” Dean smirked.

            When Cas rested his face in the crook of Dean’s neck with a deep, contented sigh, Dean refrained from jumping, “You okay?”

            “This is nice,” Cas murmured quietly, “I hadn’t realized…” he began but didn’t finish, “You smell nice.”

            Dean laughed softly, suddenly nervous, and then he was hyper aware of Cas’ scent as well. That all-natural coconut shampoo that Sam had talked him into and something that only simply described as ‘Cas’. Fuck, when did he have a scent that was identified as ‘Cas’? “Yeah, Cas, you too.” he noticed they were unconsciously swaying, as long hugs tended to morph into in Dean’s experience, “This okay?”

            “Yes, Dean, very much so,” Cas sighed, melting against Dean in a way he didn’t expect. And he felt content, safe, and happy all in one fell swoop. He hadn’t expected that in the least and in that moment he realized how lonely he had been since he fell.

            “What else are you reading about?” Dean thought he might have spoken, his voice hushed and far too breathless than he was willing to admit.

            And for the first time ever, Dean felt and heard nervousness in the tone of Cas’ voice.       “Well, um, handholding…I don’t understand it’s function, do humans need to be led when in a relationship?” His heart leapt to his throat when Dean’s hand skimmed down his bare arm, his fingers intertwined with his own.

            “How’s that?” Dean asked, corner of his mouth turned up.

            “N-Nice,” Cas stuttered.

            Dean had only ever seen Cas flustered a couple times, he found he liked it, “What else?”

            “The act of kissing, I have never understood it before….” Cas admitted.

            “You kissed Meg, you know what that’s about,” Dean said, he was aware his one arm was still around Cas’ waist, lazily, but there none the less.

            “It-it wasn’t…not what I expected…it was like ash in my mouth and as an angel I tasted very little…what I read…it is different. As a human it must be different, right?”

            “I’m gonna go with really different,” Dean swallowed, he pulled away just enough to lock eyes with the swimming ocean of blue before him, “You’ve been outta heaven for a while, you’ve never kissed anybody?”

            “No,” Cas said, feeling breathless for reasons he couldn’t identify.

            “That ain’t right,” Dean spoke low, their faces were too close. Too close. He should be freaking out. Freaking the fuck out. But oddly he wasn’t. There was something enticing about the idea of no one ever properly biting those lips. Plump and slightly chapped. Wait…what?!

            “Is there a wrong way to do it?” Cas asked hushed.

            “Not really, I mean, yeah you can be crummy at it. But you? I doubt that, I bet you’re a quick learner.”

            “Dean?” Cas thought to clear his throat, feeling hot and his skin pimpled with goosebumps.

            “Just, let me try something,” Dean near whispered, cupping Cas’ chin in one hand, thumb idly stroking the underside of his jaw.

            Cas thought he might have squeaked when Dean’s lips met his own, chaste at first, just pressing of plush lips against one another. For the first true moment in his time as human, Cas thought his knees might buckle. But Dean was holding him up, arms still firm around his waist.

            Dean relinquished, if just for a moment, “Cas, I’m sorry…is that.” But he was quickly silenced by Cas’ mouth, arms moving from the light hug, to near clutching. And with permission, Dean breached the seams of his lips and their tongues touched. He kept waiting for the freak out, but it never arrived. This felt right, perfect, as if it should have been happening all along. Should have been happening. When Cas moaned, Dean was shaken back into reality, “Cas,” he inhaled sharply as Cas bit his bottom lip, “You don’t need a book on that.”

            “What?” Cas breathed.

            “You’re pretty damn good at this,” Dean smiled and as Cas began to speak Dean pressed against his lips once more, this time sneaking his tongue into his mouth and brushing the roof and sucking his bottom lip. He cupped both sides of Cas’ face to hold him firm, kissing him breathless.

            “Dean…” Cas was panting.

            Dean moved him away from the armchair, licking his way into his mouth, “What else are you clueless about? How far have you read into the book?”

            “Kissing…it is…followed by other things.” Cas groaned against his will as Dean trailed down from his lips, latching onto the soft parts of his throat.

            “Other things…” Dean sucked thin flesh between his teeth soon after soothing the spot with his tongue. Abandoning all trepidation, he was leading Cas back to the long couch, hands still framing Cas face. He was well aware of Cas’ lust blown eyes, that sharp color of blue nearly eaten up by his pupils, and looking somewhere between scared and horny.

            “Sex…” Cas whimpered

            “Sex,” Dean nodded, “What is sex to you Cas?”

            “Touching,” Cas panted, as Dean’s fingers were trailing up under his t-shirt, “Penetration…”

            “Penetration…where…” Dean pushed him to the couch, tongue alternating between teasing his lower lip then the upper before sneaking inside his mouth.

            “Y-You…inside me…” Cas stuttered another deep groan when Dean’s thumb was continually circling one nipple.

            “You want that?” Dean asked, seriousness firm in his voice, not so much teasing like he had been before.

            “Dean…I only want this with you,” Cas gasped, as Dean’s lips were mouthing at the opening of the V-neck.

            “I didn’t think about it until now but fuck, yeah I do too,” Dean pulled him forward, just long enough to tug his t-shirt up and off his body, and then he was removing his own shirt, “Cas, is this okay?”

            “Yes, yes, yes, “Cas exhaled roughly as Dean nuzzled around his navel, leaving open mouth kisses around the flesh there, loud and smacking. He licked a long strip of flesh around the taut, sharp corners of his hips. Dean made an achingly slow decent from one hip to the other, tongue sneaking behind the waistline of his boxers. He bucked without thinking when Dean kissed his clothed groin.

            “Can I take these off?” Dean whispered, both thumbs already under the lip of Cas’ sweatpants.

            “Y-Yes,” Cas couldn’t breathe, how had they gone from hugging to this? Not that he was complaining. He felt this was a long time coming.

            “Cas, look at me,” Dean said, green eyes up and focused on Cas’ blue, “Is this okay?”

            “Dean, please,” Cas trembled.

            “Human interaction teaching at its best,” Dean hummed.

            Cas jerked and moaned when he felt Dean’s firm, perfect lips pressed a kiss at the head of his length, then again and again.

            “Like that?” Dean smiled, tongue flicking out against Cas’ bulge and pressing a firm kiss afterwards.

            “Yes!” Cas cried out.

            “Okay, pretty sure this isn’t in the books,” Dean said, tugging away Cas’ boxers and pulling his length out, “But I’ll teach ya anyhow.”

            Dean only moved for a moment to remove his own clothes and then Cas felt himself lined up beside Dean’s length as well, “Dean…ah!”

            “Mutual jerking off 101,” Dean murmured close to Cas’ ear as he stroked them in unison and Cas jumped.

            “Dean! Ah! Please!” Cas yelped, grinding into Dean’s hand.

            “Cas, breathe, let it go, this is what it’s like being human,” Dean growled, gripping them together, their dicks pressing together. Dean grunted as he held them both, he wanted to take this a little slower, at least get Cas off before they went any further.

            “Dean…”

            “No,” he slid his thumb over the bundle of nerves and Cas jumped, he kept pumping as he fully took Cas in his hand.

            “Ah, what was that…” Cas trembled.

            “Good shit,” Dean said, pressing his thumb firmer over the head of Cas’ penis, rubbing over and over in short, tight circles. All the while kissing him into oblivion. Kissing said mouth, sucking his tongue expertly. He painted his throat with kisses as he kept working his fingers.

            “You ever touched yourself Cas?” Dean asked, twisting his wrist perfectly

            Cas jolted, “No, no, I haven’t no…”

            “Relax,” Dean breathed, hands working below Cas’ waist, he squeezed the way he knew he liked it and found the slit of Cas’ penis he thumbed it, played with it, alternating between feather like and firm.

            “Dean…I-I what…”

            “Shh,” Dean hushed, “Breathe sweetheart, it’s okay I’ve got you.”

            Cas was pumping into his hand without thought, “Dean, Dean, please, please.”

            “You don’t even know what you want do you?” Dean smirked, “I’m gonna give it to you, come on baby, I’ve got you.”

            “Dean, I-I don’t know…what is happening…”

            “Come for me,” Dean whispered gruffly, his own climax nearing as he sucked a deep bruise at the nape of Cas’ neck.

            “Dean!” Cas shouted, as an electricity enveloped him, he lay completely limp, panting, eyes wide.

            Dean worked them both through their release, relishing in every tiny groan and whimper Cas made as they descended from their high.

            “You okay?” Dean asked.

            “What was that…” Cas panted.

            “ _That_ was an orgasm, “Dean smiled, delivering an endless amount of kisses to his cheeks and throat, “And we’re not done yet,” he whispered against Cas’ ear.

            Cas shivered at that, “Yes, please.”

            “Let’s get to my bedroom, don’t need to scar Sammy,” Dean chuckled, “Can you walk?”

            “Y-Yes, I think so.”

            “Come on,” Dean smiled, hand outstretched.

            They gathered most of their clothes and made it to Dean’s bedroom. Dean turned around at the click of the door and went to speak when Cas silenced him with a searing kiss.

            “Mmm, definitely a natural,” Dean huffed as he was pushed to the bed. Jesus he was already getting hard again.

            Cas moved up the bed in a predator like fashion and straddled Dean’s lap, locking their lips again, this time hungrily and madly. He bit and nipped at Dean’s exposed throat, leaving behind little blooms of red. He smiled in triumphant when Dean groaned deep and low. It became increasingly difficult to concentrate as Dean ran his too hot hands over and over Cas’ body, every now and then squeezing his backside to urge him closer, “I need you inside me.” Cas growled.

            Dean swallowed and blinked a couple times to clear his vision, “We need lube, top drawer there and condoms…”

            Cas leaned away to retrieve the items, “These?”

            “Yes, now get over here,” Dean spoke breathlessly.

            “How does this work?” Cas’ eyes were lust blown once more, it was almost animalistic this need, this deep need that he couldn’t put a name to. It was as if his body were leading the way, alongside Dean’s teaching of course.

            “Gotta work you open with my fingers first. I don’t wanna hurt you, if anything does hurt you tell me straight away? Got it?” Dean made sure they maintained contact for that request.

            “Yes, Dean, now please, touch me,” Cas trembled, in both nervousness and excitement.

            Dean pulled Cas on top of him, squeezing the lube into his hands and coating his fingers. He kissed Cas for a few seconds more as if to soothe, one hand caressing his firm backside, he eased one finger in and Cas flinched, “Still okay?”

            “Yes,” Cas panted, “Just strange, but I’m alright.”

            By the second finger Cas was more than panting, his eyes were pinched shut as Dean kissed him gently.

            Dean watched carefully for any kind of pain as he searched for that spot, a spot he knew damn well Cas was clueless about. He crooked his fingers, pushed gently further and Cas made some kind of noise that was between a screech and a moan.

            “What-what…oh God…”

            Dean nudged it again and Cas almost collapsed, he grinned as he continued to brush the pads of his fingers over his prostate, “Bet you didn’t know about that either huh?”

            “No, no, don’t stop,” Cas grunted, trying to push back on Dean’s wonderful fingers, “D-Dean…please…I-I need…”

            Dean flipped Cas over on his back, he was flushed red and breathing uneven and staccato like, quickly slipped a condom on and added more lube, “We’re going slow, knees up.”

            Cas obeyed and pulled Dean forward, biting Deans’ bottom lip until he was sure it would be swollen later, he sucked his tongue into his own mouth drawing more moaning from Dean’s throat. He felt some kind of elation ignite as Dean slowly entered him, he felt full and wonderful and when Dean started moving, he thought he might faint. If there were ever a good reason to fall, this right here would be it.

            Dean searched for that spot again, finding the right angle all the while stroking Cas’ length still untouched between them. He executed the same stroking, matching the canting of his hips. When Cas cried out, he knew he’d found it. He punished that gland perfectly and he felt Cas beginning to come undone.

            “Dean, Dean, ah, I’m-I’m close…”

            “Go, let go, I’ve got you,” Dean pressed a hard kiss to his pulse point as Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt that all too familiar pooling in his gut, and the oncoming pressure of release.

            With one last cry, Cas climaxed so fiercely he was sure that he would lose his voice, soon after Dean was crying out in unison. Dean tried not to collapse on Cas, so he merely slumped, easing his way out of Cas with a grunt.

            They both lay in silence as they fought to catch their breath, Dean finally lifted his head and was dotting sleepy kisses along Cas’ shoulders, over his neck, before finding his lips again.

            “Dean…” Cas started, voice breathy and spent, “I-I don’t…”

            “Don’t what?” Dean was coming down from his own high.

            “I don’t want this with anyone else…” Cas spoke and as he did, his eyes were watering over.

            Dean’s brow furrowed in concern, he cupped Cas’ face, stroking his cheek tenderly, “I don’t either,” Dean spoke, face sobering, “Only you…” he leaned down once more and captured Cas’ mouth, chaste and lazy kisses. “Let me get us cleaned up, you stay here.” Dean got up from the bed, went into his adjoining bathroom, removed the condom. He returned to the bed and with a warm wash cloth wiped Cas down. Dean then pulled down the covers, “Come on, I’ve got one more thing to show you.” He rolled onto his back and opened his arms, “Post-sex cuddling.” Yes, Dean Winchester had said that, out loud. He thought normally he would cringe, roll away, but this was Cas. And Cas was all kinds of different. All kinds of special.

            Cas looked like he started to say something, but instead rolled into Dean’s arms and buried his nose beneath Dean’s throat, “You’re a good teacher.”

            “Well, you’re a fast learner,” Dean chuckled, gathering him closer, pressing kisses to his forehead.

 

            Sam nudged the front door open, he placed the groceries in the kitchen, “Guys where are you at?” he popped the cap off a beer and went into the living room. Television still flickering and Cas’ stack of books. And…clothes. Curiosity getting the best of him he was now standing in the hallway, just outside Dean’s bedroom. He heard not just Dean’s voice, but Cas’ as well. And they were laughing. Sam was pretty sure he’d never heard Cas EVER laugh. When he heard a moan, he cringed, “Keep it in here guys, no more living room sex! O-Or whatever you did in there…”

            Sam heard a thump, as if someone fell off the bed and Cas asking softly, “Dean, are you alright?”

            Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that, but hopefully if he’d mortified Dean enough, as they had obviously finally gotten over themselves and gotten on with it, he would indeed keep it in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!!!! Even though this is ridiculous! :D


End file.
